


Her Eyes

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just 5 year old blind!LaF meeting her best friend. (Please excuse the pronouns in this, I'm going off the assumption that up until recently, LaF went by female pronouns and was called Susan.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Eyes

The usually brave little girl clings to her father’s leg as she’s faced with the onslaught of noises from all around her. Her hair is perfectly in place, and she wears a bright red sweater and jeans.

"Who’s this?" a voice says from above. A woman, her voice booming, but kind, and the girl relaxes slightly, relaxing her grip on her dad’s pants. She lets him explain, and focuses on her surroundings, her head turning back and forth as she takes in the sound of so many kids.

"Don’t worry," the voice assures her father. "I know just the person to show her around. Lola!"

The pattering of tiny feet approach, and a bright little voice chirps out, “Yes, Ms. K?”

"This is Susan, and you’re going to show her around, okay? She can’t see, so you’ll have to be her eyes. Do you think you can do this?"

"Yes, Ms. K!"

Something in the other girl’s voice interests Susan, and she smiles slightly, although the hand that is slid into hers is a surprise, as is the pace of the other girl as she is pulled off into the room.

"My name is Lola Perry, and we’re going to be best friends," Lola announces, and LaFontaine goes to reply, but is cut off by Lola’s detailed descriptions of everything around them. She doesn’t mind.

 

 


End file.
